


Bitter Taste III

by Crowgirl



Series: Scars Remind Us [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Aid, M/M, Minor Injuries, Plot Advancement Playhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ongoing discussion, and ramifications thereof, between Dean and Castiel about the after-effects of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Taste III

XLIII.

While Sam salts the mudpit -- not the surest protection but the best they’ve got right now -- Dean does his best to fix up Castiel’s hands in the light of the open trunk. 

He can’t do much more than smear antiseptic ointment and Vaseline over Castiel’s palms as liberally as he can, then cover the whole nine yards with bandage. 

‘Anything else?’ He rips the last length of bandage free from the roll and ties a rough knot below Castiel’s left thumb.

‘What?’ Castiel looks at him, as if his thoughts had been completely elsewhere.

Dean grits his teeth again and does _not_ swear, does _not_ grab Castiel and shake him until his teeth rattle, does _not_ kiss him until neither of them have breath left. ‘That thing dropped you twice, Cas, if you didn’t notice. Is there anything _else_ we should be fixing?’

‘Oh.’ Castiel pauses, cocks his head, considers. ‘No.’

‘You lyin’?’

‘Yes.’

‘You suck.’ 

Castiel says nothing.

‘We’ll have to wait ‘til we get back to the room anyway -- I can’t do anything else out here.’ Dean shoves the cream and the Vaseline back in the kit and the whole thing back in the trunk, slamming it with a satisfying _thunk._

‘I have to go, Dean.’

Dean turns back, one hand still on the trunk. ‘Y’what?’

‘If the demons have found a way to break through the devil’s traps using my voice, then I must strengthen the traps.’ Castiel turns and moves as if to step away from the car.

‘Oh, no --’ Dean grabs Castiel’s elbow. ‘No. No way in fucking hell.’

‘Dean--’ Castiel glances back at him.

‘I don’t care if the whole goddamn crew shows up right now.’ Dean keeps his grip on Castiel’s arm. It’s not like Cas couldn’t just disappear anyway if he really wanted to, but it makes Dean feel a bit better. ‘You are _not_ flapping off into the wild blue yonder to get the shit kicked out of you again.’

‘If they escape, they will come looking for you.’

‘Like I haven’t had demons on my ass since I was twelve. Get in the damned car.’

Much to Dean’s surprise, Castiel does.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Bitter Taste," Three Days Grace, _Life Starts Now._


End file.
